


The Apartment

by tornyourdress



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: After college, Rory moves in with Lucy.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Lucy (Gilmore Girls), Rory Gilmore/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Apartment

The apartment is nothing like the sort of place you and Logan might have shared, even without his trust fund. It is not quite like it was when Lucy and Olivia first moved in, either. Olivia moved in with her new boyfriend six months ago and when you were invited in you felt like a visitor rather than a flatmate at first.

With Paris you knew what to expect. Paris has been a constant in your life for so long now that it seems strange to only see her on the occasional weekend. You actually miss her particular brand of crazy, now that you don’t have to deal with it on a daily basis.

With Logan you knew what to expect. The unexpected, usually, but that was still something. You knew your role. Girlfriend. You knew how he slept and the angles of his body and that made up for not having years upon years of shared history.

With Lucy you weren’t sure when you stood at first. Friends, yes, but not best friends. Not lovers, but then one night she kissed you and you kissed her back without thinking and then you realised what you were around her. Rory. Just Rory. Not a rival or a future wife but just you.

You stopped feeling like a visitor and helped redecorate. When Paris comes to visit, she says it’s very _you_. And very Lucy. And then she looks at you with that suspicious Paris-look and you just shrug, and smile, and say nothing.


End file.
